Por favor, mírame
by Lisuko098
Summary: Vivir en el país cuyo nombre resuena en el mundo del estilo y moda, no es fácil. Eso Matthew lo sabrá, sobre todo cuando conozca al hijo mimado del adinerado dueño de la misma empresa en la que trabaja. Una compañía de modas y Francis Bonnefoy son lo que menos falta le hacen a Mattie para calmar sus constantes dolores de cabeza, ¿no es así? FRANADÁ AU
1. Chapter 1

**Por favor, mírame.**

 **N/A: Bueno... ¡He regresado!  
Lo único que debo decir al respecto es que hay muy pocas historias largas Franadá... ¡Casi no hay amor a esta hermosa pareja! D:**

 **Espero que les guste, y que se animen a dejarme un review, un favorito o un follow... ¡lo agradecería bastante!  
Pido disculpas y críticas si la historia me quedó con personajes muy ooc o hay alguna falta ortográfica. Agradecería mucho si me señalaran mis errores. Quiero mejorar.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Parejas chicoxchico, Yaoi. Si no te gusta el género, te invito a que salgas de aquí o que si vas a leer, te abstengas de hacer comentarios despreciativos y destructivos.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece. Este fic lo hago con ánimo de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Alondra y Ana. Sin ustedes, no me habría animado a escribir:'3**

 **Capítulo 1: Problemas en la empresa.**

El constante rechinar de la cama que se escuchaba desde la casa del vecino de al lado, no dejaban dormir a Matthew desde hace un buen rato. Claro, eso, y los gritos que se escapaban de ahí. No podría decir que eran gritos de horror o espanto. Oh no, era, de hecho, el caso contrario. Aunque no llevaba ni un mes viviendo en ese departamento, ya se sabía los nombres de al menos cuatro personas habitantes de aquellos departamentos. Y claro, del causante de aquellos gritos, que no era nadie más que el de al lado.

— ¡Oh Francis, por favor, no pares!  
Además de que los molestos jadeos que se escuchaban casi en su oreja (digamos que las paredes no eran muy gruesas) lo estresaban. ¿Qué acaso el tal Francis no tenía nada mejor que hacer? ¿No trabajaba o algo? Ya se encargaría después de averiguarlo. Por el momento, intentaría dormir lo más plácidamente que pudiera…  
— ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!

Los rechinidos aumentaban. Su paciencia lo intentaba, pero no lo lograba. ¿Era acaso la suerte que siempre había cargado consigo desde que era un niño?

Respiró hondo, y cubrió sus orejas con la gruesa almohada en la que recargaba su cabeza. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, amortiguaría los sonidos que venían de al lado, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, lograría conseguir el sueño que en ese instante anhelaba más que nada…

 **FXM**

La mañana siguiente resultó más que agotadora. Sus ojeras eran notorias, sobre todo por la pálida piel que tenía.

"Menudo desastre estoy hecho…" pensó para sí, cuando se vio en el amplio espejo de su baño. Esto era simplemente el colmo. No podía soportarlo. Lo peor del caso, era que ninguna otra persona parecía tener problema con aquél comportamiento de parte del tal Francis.

El tono de su celular lo sacó de su monólogo interno sobre lo que debía hacer al respecto. Con pasos torpes y tambaleantes, producto de las pocas horas de sueño adquiridas, se dirigió a su comedor, lugar donde se ubicaba el aparato. Buscando sus lentes, que según recordaba, había dejado también en aquél sitio, logró finalmente su objetivo de contestar, antes de que se perdiera la llamada. Cuando apenas iba a proferir palabra, un retortijón en su estómago lo hizo doblegarse, haciendo que ambos brazos por acto de reflejo, se posaran en la zona afectada. Soltó el teléfono, dejando que cayera al suelo, y deslizándose un poco más delante de donde él estaba. Cuando avanzó un paso para ir por él, sus pies descalzos cometieron la torpeza de ir apresurados, y consecuentemente, se resbaló, gracias a la pulcridad inmaculada del suelo.  
Maldijo para sus adentros, y cuando finalmente se levantó para alcanzar el móvil, su llamada había finalizado. O a decir verdad, no había comenzado nunca.

— Mierda…

Con un enojo que iba en aumento, decidió darse una relajante ducha antes de ir al empleo que había conseguido en aquella ciudad; sería su primer día, y debía estar impecable, por el hecho de que la empresa a la que iba, no era cualquiera. "Le monde en Paris", era el lugar donde tras una ardua entrevista, y una meticulosa supervisión de su aspecto, le habían dado el puesto como ayudante del supervisor de los atuendos. De algo debía servir el buen gusto que siempre había tenido. No obstante, a pesar de ser capaz de hacer maravillas con su aspecto, y posiblemente, también el de otras personas, era increíblemente tímido. Matthew esperaba aprender a desenvolverse en aquél ambiente tan glamuroso de trabajo, porque casi podía asegurar que las personas que estaban involucradas ahí, tendrían una actitud segura de sí misma, con un toque encantador de arrogancia y cinismo. Y el chico no creía poseer ninguna de esas características, al menos no tan marcadas.

Matthew Williams podía llegar a ser un encanto de persona. Su amabilidad era bien conocida por todos sus familiares, y el hecho de que usualmente no llamara la atención, era un adicional que su medio hermano, Alfred, le había hecho entender a lo largo de los años. Pero he ahí el porqué de su mayor inseguridad: no llamaba la atención de ninguna manera. Su inteligencia, su sutileza y en general sus virtudes eran bastantes transparentes. Su aura en general no tenía nada llamativo o relevante. Ni siquiera lo normal. Y eso era algo que irritaba al muchacho constantemente. Incluso en la primera entrevista de trabajo, no había acaparado suficiente la atención. De no ser por la exquisita colonia, combinada con su elegante vestimenta, posiblemente lo hubieran pasado por alto, y no hubiese obtenido el puesto. Oh por Dios. Vivir en París, donde había demasiadas personas y la vida cotidiana podía consumirte, iba a ser en extremo difícil.

Matthew fue a darse una buena ducha y eligió uno de los conjuntos más elegantes que tenía y que resaltaba sus inusuales ojos azules, que daban más la pinta de ser violetas, de un tono tan suave y delicado, que hacía conjunto con su bonita cara y personalidad comúnmente apacible.

Una vez sabiéndose preparado, Matt salió de su apartamento, asegurándose a sí mismo que no le faltaba nada en el portafolio que se cargaba. Dio un hondo suspiro, y se dirigió a las escaleras que dirigían a la segunda planta. El pequeño edificio en el que vivía estaba formado de tal manera, que eran tres pisos, con cinco cuartitos cada uno, que eran las viviendas. Nada muy lujoso. Estaba pegado a sus vecinos, por eso le extrañaba no haber visto aún al de al lado. Aunque no importaba mucho. No había hablado con nadie por el hecho de que (como siempre) su presencia pasaba desapercibida para todos. Obviamente, aunque fuera a reclamarle al tal Francis, ni siquiera se molestaría en verlo. Con ese pesimista y molesto pensamiento, Matthew se dirigió a la salida, donde posiblemente tendría que esperar un buen rato hasta que algún camión se dignara a pararse. No podía darse el lujo de utilizar un taxi, con el presupuesto tan limitado que tenía. Con otro hondo suspiro, se recordó a sí mismo que aquello sería temporal. Su trabajo era muy bien pagado, y en cuanto pasaran otros meses, a menos plazo, un año, podría darse el lujo de darse una vida más decente, en un lugar mejor.

—…pero mi querida Florentina, podrías darme al menos la oportunidad de pagarte el alquiler que viene, _mon cher._

—Francis, ya te he dicho que mi mamá quiere que lo hagas éste mes. Además, ¡Deja de hacer eso! Me estás respirando en la oreja.

Reía una chica a sus espaldas. Cierto, seguía en el portal de la pequeña recepción. Matthew se hubiera simplemente marchado una vez la oportunidad se lo hubiera permitido, pero algo en aquella conversación le había llamado la atención: el nombre del hombre que en ese instante, abrazaba a la joven hija de la dueña de ese edificio. La chica no contaba con más de 19 años, y el tal Francis no se veía viejo, pero sin duda alguna ya tenía sus años.

—No decías lo mismo anoche, querida mía.

Contraatacó Francis coquetamente, a lo que la chica tomaba un tono rojísimo en su rostro, riendo aún.

—Cállate. Mi mamá podría oírte o llegar en cualquier momento.

—No me importa. El mundo tiene que oír lo mucho que yo te valoro, _mon amour._

— ¿Cuántas veces habrá hecho lo mismo con las demás vecinas?

Se cuestionó Matthew en voz alta con verdadera intriga, sabiendo que nadie más lo oiría. Eran los beneficios de su invisibilidad: nadie podía percibir absolutamente nada de él, y menos cuando estaban tan distraídos como los tórtolos de aquél instante. Era un método comprobado. Incluso una de las pocas personas que podía verlo, Alfred, no lo notaba cuando estaba con su novia y viceversa.

— ¿Las demás? No sé a qué te refieres.

— ¿De qué hablas, Francis?

—No creas lo que dice nuestro amigo. Es una mentira, querida.

— ¿Amigo? ¿Quién…?

Matthew tardó medio segundo en reaccionar. Estaban refiriéndose a él.

— B… ¡Buenos días! Señor…

Francis y Florentina lo observaban. El primero con una expresión de nerviosismo, casi aterrado de que fuese a revelar sus aventuras con otras personas en el edificio, y la otra apenada de que él percibiera tan bochornosa y acaramelada escena.

— Matthew Williams.

Completó Matthew, dándose cuenta de que su presencia no había sido notada hasta que habló, lo que era muy extraño, ya que ni así era visto.

—B… bueno Francis. Me tengo que ir. ¡A… adiós!

La joven salió del edificio, haciéndole una corta y apurada reverencia a Matthew en reconocimiento. Matt se quedó pasmado ahí, notando de repente que el tal Francis lo estaba mirando fijamente. Se sintió desnudo de repente, porque lo analizaba de arriba abajo.

— D… disculpe señor, que yo también debo retirarme…

— Tienes un excelente sentido del gusto.

Señaló Francis con verdadera admiración, acercándose a Matt, que temblaba como gelatina asustado. No era muy dado a convivir con las personas, de hecho, a primera instancia de conocerlo, parecía una persona en exceso tímida y frágil, disfrazando el ácido y divertido sarcasmo que poseía como encanto. Matthew contuvo la respiración cuando el apuesto hombre analizada su saco, admirando, suponía, la calidad de la tela con la que estaba fabricado.

— _Mon Dieu_ … En fin. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Matt? De hombre a hombre, me refiero.

Su sonrisa amistosa y arrolladora presencia y elegancia, incitaron al susodicho a asentir rápidamente, intimidado, notando de repente que a pesar de poseer más altura que él, Francis resaltaba muchísimo más. Notó también que le hablaba con mucha familiaridad, y que se había aprendido su nombre a la primera. Nunca le había pasado eso.

—En fin. Escucha, quería preguntarte… ¿qué tanto sabes sobre esas "otra veces con las demás vecinas"?

Excelente. Era la oportunidad de sacarse todas esas quejas que lo atosigaban desde el momento en que la situación se había vuelto ruidosa y molesta. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero cuando confrontó los clarísimos, casi cristalinos ojos azules de su acompañante, se quedó callado. Lo analizaba profundamente, como si estuviera penetrando su alma, quedándose embelesado con su persona. Matthew inmediatamente descartó esa absurda suposición. Claro que nadie lo estaría, menos con su insignificante, casi nula presencia. Así que sin más preámbulos, abrió la boca, dispuesto a soltarle el sentir que lo acompañaba la mayoría de las noches. Pero no se esperó que Francis le ganara la palabra rápidamente, saliendo del misterioso silencio que mantenía hace tan sólo un instante.

— _Mathieu_ , ¿nunca has tenido una necesidad tan grande que es necesario hacer lo que sea para mantenerla?

El canadiense se quedó pensando por un momento. Claro que sí. La vez en la que le había suplicado a su hermano comerse aquél último pancake por lo delicioso que estaba, y éste, a cambio le había pedido ir a comer hamburguesas hasta hartarse de ellas. Se arrepentía mucho de aquello, ya que el procesado alimento de Mc. Donald's le produjo un fuerte dolor de estómago por un mes. Y eso que solamente había ingerido cuatro.

—Sí.

—Bien. Entonces sabrás que en serio _necesito_ que mantengas lo de Rosa, María, Carol y Angie en secreto, ¿verdad?

— ¿Quiénes…?

— ¿Cómo que quiénes? Nuestras encantadoras vecinas, claro.

Matthew logró recordar que ese era, efectivamente, el nombre de las muchachas que habían atormentado sus oídos (junto con el galante hombre a su lado) las primeras dos semanas en las que había estado viviendo ahí. Aunque últimamente, el nombre de Florentina era el que más resonaba en su cráneo por las noches. Ese, y el de Francis.

—Bien, lo haré.

— ¿En serio? Te…

—Pero tengo una sola condición. — Matthew alzó su dedo pulgar para acallar sus agradecimientos — Me gustaría que por favor, dejaras de hacer tanto ruido cuando atiendes a Florentina. No me dejas dormir. Si no lo haces, quizás un día de estos su madre deje de pasarte tantas faltas de pago.

Su amenaza era clara, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Francis, fue la forma tan amable, suave y casi inocente en la que había dicho aquellas palabras. Matthew, a pesar de aparentarlo, no era un pan de Dios.

—Entiendo, _mon amie._ Supongo entonces que esto es un trato. No te aseguro que serán todas las noches porque, _mon Dieu_ , algunas veces…

— _S'il vous plaît_ , Francis. Al menos hazme ese favor.

El más joven suplicó, angustiado. El susodicho se fijó en las ojeras y el aspecto cansado del chico. Definitivamente, a pesar de lucir así, se veía bastante atractivo. No se había fijado en la bonita fina cara que poseía, y que tras esos lentes de forma rectangular se encontraban unos vivos y enormes ojos azules que parecían violetas. Su cabello rubio, de un tono más oscuro que el suyo, caía ondulado, y poseía un pequeño y delgado rizo que se negaba a acoplarse al estilo del resto. Jamás se dijo que Francis solamente se interesara en chicas.

— Okay. Entonces te veo pronto, _Mathieu._ Supongo estabas a punto de irte antes de tener esta pequeña charla…

Matt se fijó entonces en su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que, efectivamente, debía tomar el camión inmediatamente si quería llegar a tiempo. Rápidamente se apresuró a irse, dando una pequeña y torpe reverencia de cabeza como despedida antes de salir disparado a la puerta. Francis logró comprobar que el vecino nuevo le agradaba. _Y mucho._

Repasó mentalmente sus deberes del día y notó que sólo tenía una cosa importante por hacer. Debía ir a hablar con su padre. Suspiró pesadamente, y fue a su apartamento para descansar antes de cometer tan tediosa aunque necesaria tarea.

 **FXM**

Francis entró, cubriéndose lo más que podía a la empresa, procurando que la linda recepcionista (con la que había pasado unas buenas noches en el pasado) no reconociera su rostro. No debía hacerlo: teniendo una bufanda rosa ocultando su cabello rubio y unos lentes de sol para que sus facciones no fueran descubiertas debía ser suficiente. Con cautela, y asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor, consiguió colarse al elevador. Pero mala era su suerte, ya que alguien más venía desde el sótano, donde estaban todas las telas. Y claro que reconocía quién era el que estaba con él.

— ¡Hey! No puedes subir sin ser parte del personal o estar autorizado.

La maleducada voz y constante fruncimiento de ceño eran característicos de Lovino Vargas, la actual pareja de uno de sus mejores amigos, y el mensajero de la empresa. Francis rápidamente se quitó sus "adornos" dejando ver su cara.

—Ah. Sólo eras tú, bastardo.

— Gusto en saludarte también, Lovino. ¿Cómo está _Antoine_?

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Maldición. Al menos pudiste haber avisado al jefe que venías. Parecía muy preocupado las últimas semanas.

Soltó el chico con verdadera preocupación. Lovino le tenía bastante estima a su jefe. Estaba envejeciendo. Últimamente se sentía muy mal. Todos parecían saberlo, excepto el mismísimo hombre que estaba a su lado. Y eso enfurecía al joven italiano.

— ¿Vienes a calmar tus berrinches y reconciliarte con él? ¿O a empeorar su situación?

— Vamos, amigo mío. Él no está tan mal. Solamente son fases de la edad, eso es todo.

—Sí, y ¿cuántas más "fases" crees que vaya a pasar, si parece estar en la última?

Contestó Lovino sarcásticamente, cuando el elevador se detuvo y reveló la parada en la que se bajaba.

—Si vas a hablar con él, procura no alterarlo o preocuparlo más.

Dicho esto, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y en cuanto hubo perdido al desagradable Francés, Lovino fue en marcha para entregarle al nuevo chico sus responsabilidades, que traía escritas en una hoja que Feliks, el supervisor polaco, le había dado el día anterior, y que él descuidadamente había puesto junto con las telas. Dios, esperaba que su asistente no fuera tan irritante como el rubio escandaloso.

—…entonces, Matt, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber al respecto. O sea, no es tan difícil, pero, tipo, hay algunas personas que necesitan adaptarse lento.

— No se preocupe, entiendo perfectamente.

Bueno, por lo que acababa de escuchar, el sujeto no parecía un amanerado como supuso al principio. Tocó la puerta, y cuando un "Pasa querido" de parte de Feliks sonó al otro lado de la puerta, Lovino hizo lo propio, y le entregó al alto muchacho de cabello rubio y mirada amable el papelito que le correspondía.

— O sea, ahí están más claras las cosas. Nada más que nuestro distraído mensajerito lo dejó abajo ayer, cuando yo le pedí que no olvidara semejante encargo.

— Da gracias a que no lo tiré.

Contestó el castaño altaneramente y Feliks sólo soltó una pequeña risa.

— Nunca cambia. Ay, oye Matt, déjame te presento a nuestro querido mensajero italiano, Lovino Vargas. Es muy lindo y amable, ¿no es cierto?

Los adjetivos usados en su persona obviamente eran sarcasmo, pero ignorando esto, el nuevo procedió a presentarse también.

— Mucho gusto. Yo soy Matthew Williams. Vengo de Canadá y me gustan los pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 _3:00 a.m._

Su cuerpo se tambaleaba ante el pesado acompañante que tenía al lado. La boca de Francis olía a alcohol, y aunque Matt tuviera la mala fortuna de ser un buen samaritano (como su mismo medio hermano, pero menos irritante y sin complejo de héroe) a veces pensaba que él cruzaba los límites establecidos por el Dios de la buena voluntad. Claro, que dicho Dios no existía. Pero a Matthew le gustaba pensar que sí lo hacía, y que quizás algún día le recompensaría por sus actos de bondad desinteresados. Aunque siendo completamente honesto, no sabía qué lo había impulsado a ayudar a su molesto y ruidoso vecino a salir de la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Compasión? Podía ser una buena respuesta.

¿Amistad? Pff… llevaban menos de 24 horas de conocerse. Claro que esa no era la opción correcta.

Matthew aún se preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho en su vida pasada para tener tan mala suerte. Cargar a un sujeto con complejo de superioridad total, y que a duras penas conocía lo que era el esfuerzo de trabajar o resaltar para tener lo que quería fue lo último que pensó que haría durante el día.

—Arthur… amigo mío…

—No soy Arthur, Francis.

Repetía por cuarta vez el cansado canadiense, que aún caminaba por las estrechas calles de París. Era increíble como la capacidad de memoria del sujeto que tenía al lado se desvanecía solamente por estar borracho. Aunque él jamás hubiera bebido hasta estar en tal estado. Matthew hizo más firme el agarre en la cintura que tenía sobre el caballero a su lado y determinado, siguió avanzando. No les faltaba mucho para llegar al edificio en el que ambos vivían.

—Cierto. Eres Matt.

Dio un salto, sorprendido por las palabras del galo. ¿Acaso no le había preguntado quién era? Volteó a ver a Francis, que llevaba una pequeña sonrisa ante su reacción, y sin poder evitarlo, una oleada de alegría recorrió su cuerpo. Era una de esas pocas veces en las que alguien recordaba su nombre o reconocía su presencia. Incluso con Alfred era difícil hacer eso algunas veces.

—Sí. Soy yo.

Contestó, casi con orgullo impregnando su voz. El entusiasmo era completamente palpable, y aunque Francis estuviera cayéndose de borracho, fue consciente de ello. Amplió su sonrisa cuando supo lo que aquella pequeña pero significativa muestra de reconocimiento había significado para su nuevo y lindo vecino.

—No estás acostumbrado, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa nuevamente a Matthew, que se sonrojó un poco por haber sido tan obvio. En su bochorno, no notó lo intensamente que Francis le observaba con sus ojos azules.

—No realmente.

Su humor había cambiado drásticamente; de estarse lamentando su suerte había pasado a un repentino buen humor, causado por el reconocimiento que le daban. Aún no se podía creer que…

—Eres encantador, ¿lo sabías?

Ahora que eso sí no se lo esperaba. Francis no mostraba su habitual sonrisa petulante llena de la coquetería y altanería que cualquier mujer soñaría, sino una llena de la sinceridad que un hombre ebrio era capaz de tener.

Matthew rió nervioso. Jamás le habían dicho aquello.

—G… gracias. Supongo.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio. Entraron, y cuando Matt se dio cuenta de que Francis casi iba inconsciente sobre él, decidió cargar todo su peso en vez de irlo arrastrando. La campanita de la puerta sonó indicando su entrada, y una mujer diferente a Florentina se despertó nerviosa por haberse quedado dormida durante lo que pensó Matthew, eran sus horas de trabajo.

—M… muy buenas noches señor.

La joven mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos, tenía ojos verdes, cabello claro y espeso y definitivamente era poseedora de una belleza deslumbrante, casi fiera. Matt no la identificó, pero ella a Francis sí. Rodó los ojos en cuanto lo reconoció.

—Bonnefoy no se cansa de dar problemas a los demás, ¿no es así?

— ¿Qué?

—Él. Francis.

La dama señaló con su dedo índice al francés, que estaba cómodamente acurrucado en los brazos de Matthew.

—Eh… realmente no es ningún…

—Francis, ¡Despierta!

La mujer, sin escuchar la queda voz del nuevo residente de ese lugar, se apresuró a dirigirse a Francis, dispuesta a darle golpes con el objeto que traía en manos: un bolígrafo.

— Oh, mon amour, luces tan bella de esa manera…

Murmuraba Francis entre sueños, con una sonrisita pervertida que sacó completamente de sus casillas a la chica que estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, esta vez con sus propios puños. Pero Matt alzó la voz lo suficientemente alto para evitarlo.

— ¡Espera!

La recepcionista volteó a verlo, dándole finalmente una señal de reconocimiento.

— ¿Quién eres?

El rubio más alto suspiró. Estaba tan malditamente acostumbrado a esa estúpida pregunta…

—Me llamo Matthew.

La chica lo observó por un instante, llena de confusión, intentando recordar algo. Hasta que algo hizo clic en su memoria.

— ¡Oh! Williams, ¿no es así?

—Ajá.

La muchacha rió un poco por la cansada reacción del chico frente a él, antes de continuar.

—Florentina me habló de un nuevo inquilino. Dijo no recordar su nombre o rostro, así que me tomé la molestia de buscarlo entre los papeles. Claro, que jamás pensé que serías de aquellos que se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta, como Bonnefoy.

Matthew negó completamente avergonzado de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo lo encontré, y como lo conocía, pensé que quizás necesitaba una mano y…

—Calma. Realmente sólo lo dije para picarte un poco. — Alzó las cejas varias veces de manera juguetona. — Me llamo Elizaveta. Estoy aquí por las noches. Y conozco a Bonnefoy de las tantas veces que quiso intentar algo conmigo. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué?

Matt realmente sentía curiosidad. Por la reputación que tenía, pensaba que Francis se había acostado al menos con la mitad de la población en general (digamos que el francés era muy obvio respecto a su libertad sexual) de París, pero se imaginaba porqué Elizaveta no había caído en sus redes: se veía como una mujer de carácter, con los pies puestos firmemente en la tierra, sin dejarse engañar por palabras bonitas o la galantería desprendida por Francis.

— Tengo pareja.

Elizaveta, entusiasmada por hablar de ello, rápidamente le mostró su celular, en la que tenía puesta la foto del caballero en cuestión. Aunque era extraño. El chico en pantalla lucía sumamente delicado, como si fuera una mujer. Su corto y rubio cabello caía por sus mejillas, y sus vestimentas eran un tanto ajustadas. Se fijó en sus grandes e inocentes ojos claros, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que su novio, era en realidad…

— ¿Es una chica?

— Hum. — Asintió Elizabetha, regresando el celular a su radar de visión y apreciándola con devoción. — Se llama Lily. Y jamás la cambiaría por… eso.

Señaló despectivamente al francés, que seguía soltando una que otra risita, que más hacían hervir la sangre de Elizaveta, adivinando la clase de sueños que posiblemente el galo tendría.

— Bien, Elizaveta. Fue un placer conocerte. Pero mis brazos empiezan a entumecerse, y realmente necesito…

— Claro. No hay problema, eh…

— Matthew.

— ¡Oh! Sí, Matthew. No hay problema. No hay elevador, así que puedo ayudarte con el peso de Bonnefoy. No sería gran problema para mí.

— Por favor, no te preocupes. Estoy b… —y antes de que pudiera soltar el final de su oración, Elizaveta quitó de los brazos de Matthew a Francis, que seguía completamente inconsciente sin problema alguno. _"Definitivamente, Francis se metió con la mujer equivocada…",_ pensaba admirado el canadiense, sobre todo cuando vio que las escaleras no eran problema para la fuerte y agradable mujer.

Finalmente llegaron a su piso, y Elizaveta cedió el peso de Francis a Matthew nuevamente. Suspiró por el esfuerzo, y se despidió con un gesto en la mano, completamente espontáneo y entusiasta, como solía ser su personalidad.

— Está bien. Nos vemos, M… Me…

— Matthew. —el chico suspiró, acostumbrado. Bueno, al menos había recordado la inicial de su nombre. Aquello ya era un progreso.

Elizaveta asintió, y sonriente, volvió a su puesto de trabajo, dejando a Matt solo con Francis en brazos nuevamente en medio del pasillo.

— Bien. Ahora solamente debo encontrar la manera de que Francis entre en su departamen…

Recordó entonces que las llaves no las tenía el propietario, sino el tal Arthur. Que apostaba que tampoco se encontraba en el mejor de los estados en ese preciso instante. Con resignación, pensó que realmente no quedaba otra opción más que dejarlo dormir en su pequeña y humilde vivienda. Encaminó sus pasos a su casa, teniendo un poco de dificultad para maniobrar y sacar sus llaves e insertarlas en la cerradura para abrir la puerta con Francis en brazos. Cuando lo logró, lo primero que hizo fue dejar al hombre en el silloncito que tenía en medio de su vivienda. Se secó el sudor que había en su frente, y con la certeza de que ya no tenía nada qué hacer, fue directamente a darse una ducha caliente. Sentía como si hubiera estado velando por el bienestar de un niño.

El agua caliente hizo su efecto, y dejó a Matt relajarse por unos breves instantes. Recordó todo lo que había pasado durante su día de locos, y pensó que definitivamente las cosas siempre tomaban un rumbo muy extraño.

 **FXM**

 _12:25 p.m., el día anterior._

La manera en la que Feliks lo observaba no tenía precio. Parecía que había encontrado una joya en su persona… algo poco habitual en él. Suspiró. Llevaba sólo unas horas trabajando con él y ya se había dado cuenta de su… excentricidad. Su ondulado cabello cayó cubriendo ambas partes de su rostro cuando se atrevió a mirar, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Era un muchacho alto, de musculatura promedio. Aunque su altura lo hacía lucir más delgado de lo que realmente era. Tuvo el instinto automático de querer pasar desapercibido; y aunque era algo que lograba con suma facilidad, esta vez no funcionaría. Sobre todo por el molesto color rosa chillón brillante que relucía en su cuerpo gracias al ceñido vestido que lucía en aquél preciso momento,

—Corazón, disculpa, olvidé tu nombre…

Repitió el polaco, aún empeñado en sacar a relucir cualquier detalle que pudiera haber pasado desapercibido por su atenta mirada verde en el vestido que llevaba puesto su tímido asistente. Matthew suspiró, sabiendo que esa era como la treceava vez que le preguntaba lo mismo en el día.

—Matthew.

—Sí, eso. Oye, Matt, cariño, hazme el favor de darte una vuelta.

El chico, obedientemente, acató la orden, dejando caer gracias a sus movimientos, la escarcha que desprendía el vestido a montones. Estaba bien. Matt aceptaba que la paga que tenía del trabajo era buena. Pero no sabía si realmente valía la pena travestirse por ella. Se sentía completamente ridículo, sobre todo considerando que a pesar de no ser muy tosca, su forma no era para nada delicada o femenina. Aunque a Feliks no parecía importarle.

—Señor Feliks, ¿por qué me pide hacer esto?

— ¿Hm?

Una carcajada se escuchó a lo lejos, y fue acercándose, conforme el bochorno que sentía el canadiense crecía. El antipático chico que había conocido aquella mañana, Lovino, empezó a observarlo más minuciosamente, y la sonrisa socarrona y burlona que tenía en el rostro se fue expandiendo conforme sus pensamientos hacia el polaco fluían.

—Sabía que debía tenerte más lástima que nada… eh…

—Matthew.

Contestó el susodicho, fastidiado del asunto de su invisibilidad constante. ¿Acaso tan difícil era aprenderse su nombre?

Lo peor del caso, es que el italiano lo veía de esa forma tan desagradable. Como burlándose de su suerte. Como si no fuera mala de por sí.

— ¿Y a ti quién te invitó, Lovi?

Preguntó Feliks, concentrado también en cómo se veía la vestimenta que Matt tenía puesta en aquellos instantes, pero consciente de la presencia de Lovino en el mismo espacio que él.

— Oh, nadie. Simplemente pasaba por aquí por unos papeles que el jefe quería que le llevara. Aunque dudo que ahora esté disponible. Tal parece que _tú ya sabes quién_ vino a hacer las paces. O quizá solamente a ampliar el dolor de cabeza del viejo Marius.

La mención de Marius capturó instantáneamente la atención de Feliks, que volteó a ver a Lovino por un momento para encontrarse con su ceño fruncido y mirada triste.

— _¿Él_ está aquí?

— Sí. Aunque desafortunadamente no tengo idea de qué es lo que quiere, maldición.

Pronto empezó una discusión entre murmullos, que no podía ser de nadie más que el sujeto que acaparaba toda la atención de sus dos acompañantes. Resignado, Matthew fue al baño, tomando una bata larga que encontró en la habitación para no llamar la atención. Cuando pasó por el pasillo principal, casi nadie volteó a verlo. Finalmente, entró, sabiendo que ni Feliks, ni Lovino notarían su ausencia. Con pereza, abrió el grifo y echó agua sobre su cara, quitándose los lentes. Cuando ya hubo terminado, se acomodó el vestido lo mejor que pudo por debajo de la bata, y sin darse cuenta, una persona se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde estaba, mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Bonjour, Mathieu.

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Francis, que recién salía de uno de los cubículos del baño.

— ¿Señor Francis? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Trabaja en esta empresa también?

El francés rió un poco.

— Algo así. Pero me sorprende verte. Son muy rigurosos con a quiénes eligen en éste lugar.

Sentía que lo subestimaban, y aunque sabía que no era con esa intención, el tono de voz que utilizaba el galo era indicador de que no lo hubiese creído capaz.

— Bien, pues heme aquí.

Contestó con simpleza, amablemente. Francis lo observó un momento más, haciéndolo tener nuevamente la sensación que había experimentado en la mañana: el sentirse notado por alguien más, de una manera casi abrumadora. Matthew se alejó un poco de Francis cuando se dio cuenta de que éste se había acercado más de lo necesario para verlo, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara por una fracción de segundo.

— ¿P… por qué me miras así? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Hm? ¿Cómo? — preguntó distraídamente, dándose repentinamente cuenta de la reacción que había provocado en el muchacho, teniendo de repente una chispa de picardía, dando pasos hacia él a propósito, aproximándose hacia Matt como lo había hecho antes, pero ahora con toda la intención de ponerlo nervioso.

Matthew se dio cuenta de que incluso su mirada se había vuelto más penetrante, sobre todo porque posaba sus azules ojos sobre los propios, notándolo, reconociéndolo, cosa que no pasaba muy seguido. Tragó saliva, e intentó poner distancia nuevamente, pero la pared ya estaba pegada a su espalda.

— P… pues… así…

Nuevamente las palabras no podían surgir de corrido en sus labios, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el pánico de lo desconocido de la sensación de ser el centro de atención de alguien. Francis se extrañó por la reacción, y se alejó un poco, dejando que Matthew recuperara su espacio vital.

— ¿Y tú por qué reaccionas así?

Matthew recién se daba cuenta de su recuperado espacio, y reflexionó la pregunta de manera un poco tardía. Pronto sus mejillas se encendieron por la inesperada cuestión que automáticamente le sacó una risita un tanto nerviosa.

— Es que… en cualquier sentido es extraño que alguien observe a otra persona como… como si fuera algo ¿comestible?

Incluso él mismo dudó de usar el adjetivo que había empleado para describirlo, pero no creía que hubiera palabra más apropiada para hacerlo. Después de tiempo de convivir con él Matt se daría cuenta de que Francis observaba de aquella manera inconsciente a las cosas hermosas. Y aunque él mismo no se consideraba como tal, sí que lo era. Al menos a perspectiva del francés.

— Oh… ¿y te incomoda?

Matthew reflexionó un poco antes de dar una respuesta sincera: ¿realmente le incomodaba de ser reconocido cuando tan desesperadamente había pedido en el pasado tener aunque sea un poco de atención? No se podía quejar. Era tan sólo que no estaba acostumbrado. Decidió buscar un punto medio.

— Bueno… no del todo.

— ¿Y qué haces vestido así?

Sin darse cuenta, su bata estaba ahora medio abierta, y dejaba al descubierto el ceñido vestido rosa que tenía puesto. Automáticamente volvió a cubrirse, adquiriendo un tono rojo como el de los tomates, que, según había dicho Feliks, fascinaban a Lovino.

— N... no importa mucho en realidad. Y… yo me tengo que ir. Disculpe las molestias.

Francis se preguntó por qué pedía disculpas si no había hecho absolutamente nada que ameritara hacerlo. Aún así, ante su actitud, al galo solamente se le vino una palabra para describirlo: encantador.

Matthew cerró las puertas del vestíbulo en el que se hallaba inicialmente, azotándolas, sorprendiendo a Feliks y a Lovino, que presentían levemente que algo faltaba en aquella habitación.

— Ah… Mateo. Al fin llegas.

Murmuró Feliks, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

— Es Matthew.

Aclaró él mismo en un suspiro casi inaudible, e inmediatamente ambos hombres volvieron a lo suyo.

— Ese idiota no viene a disculparse. — proseguía Lovino, a lo que parecía ser una charla de un tema que le desagradaba especialmente. —Viene por más dinero.

—Lovi, por supuesto que viene por eso. Aunque creo que subestimas los sentimientos y el afecto que le tiene al viejo Marius. Yo sé que él puede ser un egocéntrico y un idiota a veces… pero te aseguro que sabe amar.

— La verdad, es que dudo mucho que ese bastardo sepa lo que es el _amore_ fuera de la cama.

— ¡Cierto! — exclamó Feliks de repente. — El tema de esta temporada es el amor. Lamento ser así Lovi, pero, tipo, tengo que terminar de analizar la ropa. No sé en qué pensaba la mujer que diseñó esta colección, pero definitivamente no evoca el sentimiento rosa e inocente que es. O sea, parecen más trajes de una mujer nocturna, que algo romántico.

Feliks rió ante su último comentario, y buscó algo con la mirada, algo que pronto recordó que no era una cosa, era una _persona_. Matthew yacía sentado en el suelo, sin la bata y con su smartphone, revisando tranquilamente su correo electrónico, que estaba lleno de mensajes de la única persona en el mundo que lo frecuentaba (por no decir, la única que se acordaba de su existencia): Alfred, su hermano.

" _Matthy:_

 _HELLO BROTHER! Acabo de encontrar un gatito, que yo, el héroe, rescaté gracias a mis grandiosas habilidades. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Pero, ¿qué tal tú? ¡Espero que puedas responderme pronto!"_

Matthew reía ante sus ocurrencias. Le escribía hasta el más nimio detalle de su vida, para que no se perdiera de nada de lo que sucedía en casa.

Él había nacido en Canadá, y su padre, el padrastro de Alfred, era proveniente de ahí, más específicamente, de la ciudad de Ottawa. En cambio, Alfred, y su madre Emily, eran estadounidenses, ambos provenientes de la gran ciudad de Nueva York. Ése era su hogar antes de arribar a Francia.

Pasó su dedo pulgar hacia la parte de arriba en su pantalla táctil, donde había al menos seis correos recientes de parte del mismo remitente. Realmente ninguno le llamaba la atención, solamente eran nimiedades de su vida diaria, escasamente detalladas igual que el primer correo que leyó. Pero al llegar al más reciente, se sorprendió de lo largo que era a comparación del resto. Lo que más le impactó, fue que había sido enviado hace relativamente poco. Hace horas, de hecho.

" _Matt!_

 _Procuro no marcarte mucho, porque además de que muchas llamadas costarían una fortuna, creo que actualmente posees problemas más difíciles. Don't worry, entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer, pero no te hubiera llamado esta mañana si no hubiese sido importante. No contestaste, y puede que hubiera sido asunto de vida muerte… ¡no me malinterpretes! No te deseo eso en absoluto. En fin, al punto. ¿Recuerdas a Alex? El que era nuestro vecino en el barrio, el chico que siempre decía que era un dolor de cabeza… bien. Me lo encontré hace poco. Seguía igual que siempre: con su actitud arisca y acento raro. Lo reconocí, y cuando lo llamé, extrañamente me contestó. Pero algo extraño pasó. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, comencé a experimentar lo mismo que yo te decía que creía haber olvidado cuando dejé la casa. No puedo creer que en serio todo siga igual. Tengo una novia hermosa. La amo, sin embargo… HELP ME PLEASE! Necesito tu consejo. Cuando puedas, enciende tu laptop, y contáctame. Necesitamos hacer una videollamada URGENTE."_

Matt no necesitaba muchas especificaciones para saber a quién y a qué se refería: su supuesto enamoramiento homosexual en la adolescencia y a Alejandro Rodríguez González, el chicano del que su hermano" creía" haber estado flechado durante sus años jóvenes. Bien, Matthew admitía que era un poco estúpido usar la palabra "creía", porque era una obsesión y un amor que su hermano más que hacerlo desaparecer, ocultó y reprimió durante mucho tiempo. Una noche, entre confesiones, un Alfred de dieciséis años lo soltó: se sentía genuinamente atraído a su vecino y compañero de curso, que además de no poder tolerar al atormentado chico estadounidense, era constantemente molestado en la escuela por sus orígenes raciales. Aunque eso jamás intimidó al muchacho con ascendencia mexicana. Rodríguez era una bestia difícil de dominar, y eso fue precisamente lo que Matthew siempre pudo intuir acerca del porqué a su hermano se le antojaba tan atractivo. Podían molestarlo, retarlo, querer subyugarlo, pero jamás lo lograron, razón por la que durante aquellos años, Alejandro se volvió tan fuerte.

"— _¡¿Has visto como siempre termina saliendo ganador de sus peleas?! ¡REALMENTE ES COMO UN SUPERHÉROE!_ _—exclamaba emocionado un Alfred de siete años, maravillado con su compañero y vecino."_

Para Matthew, desde entonces, había sido bastante obvio hacia dónde se dirigían esos sentimientos de admiración, que él mismo vio evolucionar durante tantos años.

Su madre y su padre eran personas de mente abierta. A ellos los habían criado con la idea de que cualquier persona tenía el derecho de amar, sin importar las condiciones que la sociedad impusiera. Claro que aceptarían a Alfred a pesar de ser homosexual, o bisexual, lo que sea. Pero el chico tenía una imagen que mantener: era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, había salido con las más hermosas porristas, perteneció a varios grupos escolares, y en general, era bastante popular. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si de repente salía con que era un marica que gustaba del muchacho más prepotente, violento y molestado del curso? Si Alfred complicó su entera existencia en aquél entonces, fue por decisión propia. Si en realidad su imagen era más importante que su corazón, Matthew respetaría aquello… claro, después de intentos intensos de convencerlo de lo contrario.

— ¡Cariño, debemos proseguir!

La voz de Feliks lo sacó completamente de sus cavilaciones y reflexiones acerca del asunto de Alfred, y se dio cuenta de que Lovino ya no estaba presente. Definitivamente tendría que contactarlo lo más rápidamente posible.

— Está bien. — suspiró. — Pero, ¿por qué debo probarme yo la colección?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Obviamente para ayudarme a decidir, tesoro.

Respondió el polaco, buscando ahora en el armario una nueva prenda.

— Es que… son vestimentas femeninas, y yo no soy una chica…

Finalmente, obtuvo la atención del afeminado hombre, que volteó a verlo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. A los poco segundos, hizo un gesto que indicaba que la pregunta hecha tenía la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

— Mateo, cariño, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta, pero creo que no.

Pronto, Matthew se vio siendo inspeccionado con su verde mirada nuevamente, y siendo más específicos, sentía una zona en particular siendo taladrada prácticamente con ésta nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó intrigado.

— Tienes unas piernas fabulosas. Están excelentemente proporcionadas, y además tienen una forma preciosa. Son pálidas, y esbeltas. ¡Ni siquiera parecen ser de un hombre!

Exclamó maravillado Feliks, aún observando la zona mencionada en su cuerpo.

El comentario más que abochornarlo (que sí lo hizo), lo ofendió. No en gran medida, claro, pero lo hizo. ¿En serio tenía piernas de chica?

— Continuemos.

 **FXM**

Se sentía exhausto. Jamás habían puesto tanto su paciencia a prueba como aquél día de locos, en los que resultaron salir muchas sorpresas. No tenía ganas de recordar a las excéntricas personas que había conocido el día de hoy, pero era casi imposible olvidar todo. Más adelante se tomaría la tarea de intentar congeniar con todos para poder tener un buen ambiente laboral.

Era de noche. Estaba esperando el paso de un taxi que lo pudiera llevar a su casa, ya que le daba pereza esperar al transporte público. Sabía que gastaría un poco más de lo necesario, pero realmente le dolían las piernas, y necesitaba un poco de espacio a solas. Después de aproximadamente diez minutos, en los que nadie se paraba, decidió que ejercitarse un poco de le vendría mal. Comenzó a caminar pausadamente, observando maravillado a instantes lo grandiosa que se veía la torre Eiffel desde lejos. Apenas la podía divisar, pero brillaba con intensidad. Pensó, en aquellos instantes de soledad, que un día de aquellos debía ir a visitarla. Es decir, estaba en París, ¿qué era más icónico que esa construcción?

Matthew no tenía el mejor sentido de ubicación. Sobre todo en un lugar desconocido para él. Así que todo ese tiempo que llevaba caminando, confiaba en su celular. Pero para su desgracia, éste había muerto; la batería se había agotado. La gente no circulaba mucho por esos rumbos a quellas horas, y desafortunadamente, él era como un fantasma. Así que optó por seguir caminando, dejando su suerte a la deriva. Estaba bien, después de todo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

—Wow. Definitivamente, sí has tenido una suerte de perros.

Exclamaba Antonio Fernández Carriedo, conmovido por el estado de uno de sus mejores amigos. Odiaba ver a Francis en aquél estado. No sabía cómo ayudarle, puesto que él también poseía sus propios problemas económicos.

— Pero la chica Florentina está ayudándote, ¿no?

Preguntó Gilbert Beilschmidt, yendo por su tercer vaso de cerveza. A ese paso, terminaría borracho a las diez de la noche. Y tanto Antonio como Francis apostaban que a Roderich, mejor amigo del susodicho, y amor platónico del mismo, no le haría gracia recogerlo en ese estado a las doce de la madrugada. Si sucedía, sería la segunda vez del mes.

— Sí, pero ella ya no está pidiendo sólo sexo. — se lamentó Francis, lloriqueando, y mirando su bebida con expresión angustiada. Lo cierto es que no solía consumir cantidades excesivas de alcohol, y menos de cerveza. Pero en aquellos instantes requería compañía incondicional y comprensión adicional. Sabía que Gilbert no accedería a beber con ellos si no era aquél líquido amarillo del que tanto gustaba, así que en vez de complicársela, citó a sus amigos a ese bar que quedaba cercano a los lares en donde Fernández y Beilschmidt vivían. — Quiere una relación. Y no estoy enamorado de ella en lo absoluto.

L a conversación entre los tres siguió fluyendo durante horas y horas, en las que Francis relataba con detalle lo que le había sucedido en la visita a su padre. Decir que no lo había apoyado estaba de más, porque obviamente no lo había hecho. Florentina más que ayudarlo actualmente, exigía cambios en su relación, cambios que él no podía darle. Y de no cumplirlos, se quedaría sin techo. Sus temas empezaron a variar, y entonces, cuando Antonio se tuvo que ir y Gilbert era recogido por Roderich, tal como había predicho al inicio, Francis se quedó solo. Hasta que momentos después, escuchó un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la sala en la que estaba. Su mirada azul se dirigió a un punto en donde un hombre de baja estatura, cejas gruesas y verde mirada, se quejaba de todo, obviamente tan o igual de borracho que él. Un joven, en la barra, empezó a hablarle, indicándole que por favor se retirara, que ya había bebido demasiado. Francis, se levantó de su asiento con determinación, y agarró del brazo al caballero que había visto antes, y que definitivamente, conocía, para su desgracia o fortuna. Cuando ambos estuvieron afuera, tomó la palabra firmemente, para callar de una vez los molestos quejidos que el ojiverde profería con cada vez voz más potente. Su tono de voz era empalagoso, y obviamente era con afán de hacerlo enfadar.

— ¡Arthur, soy yo, mon ami!

 **¡Hola a todos los que me leyeron! Primero que nada, me gustaría disculparme por mis largos meses de ausencia. Y también por incluir UsaMex en lugar de UsUk. Lamento si esperaban esa pareja :'v**

 **Ahora, pasaré a hablarles de una idea (relacionada con el tema, claro) que surgió de mis delirios: ¿qué les parecería una historia UsaMex ligada a esta misma? O sea, una donde se cuente con más detalle lo que Alfred vivió en su adolescencia, y el cómo se desarrollará su romance con Alejandro. De todos modos la haré, pero me gustaría conocer su opinión.  
De paso anuncio que la siguiente actualización, la tendrán el 25 de diciembre, como regalo de navidad. Será un capítulo más largo y en donde sucederán muuuchas cosas ;)**

 **Pronto sabrán cómo es que nuestros chicos llegaron a la situación inicial, no desesperen :D**

 **Los dejo, ahora sí. Como siempre, agradecería que me señalen errores ortográficos o de cualquier otra índole que se presenten en el texto. Quiero mejorar. Cuídense mucho, y espero poder leerlos en los reviews :3**

 **Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

 **Este capítulo no tendrá nombre, porque se me acabó la imaginación, y en el borrador no se me ocurrió escribirlos:'v**

 **Dedicado especialmente a ti, Rinoa L. Trancy. Gracias por seguirme apoyando a través de tus motivadores reviews. Me hacían mucha falta :3**

 **Será corto, pero es porque en el cuatro empieza lo bueno y el desenvolvimiento de la trama. Sólo introduciré a Arthur, pero es porque él jugará un papel importante. Espero que disfruten!**

Si de algo se jactaba Arthur Kirkland, era de ser un perfecto caballero inglés. Era educado, refinado, amaba el té… y era un pésimo bebedor.

Cuando estaba en la universidad, el chico juró conocer a su alma gemela, un hombre francés galante y apuesto que por un instante, logró hacer que su aura malhumorada se fuera para dar paso su faceta de chico estúpido enamorado. Lo hizo vivir las más dulces experiencias… sin embargo, también lo sometió al más profundo dolor, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que Francis no cambiaba su vida llena de "aventuras". Si de algo era consciente Arthur, era que buscaba el amor en los brazos de las personas equivocadas. Incluso le sucedió con un norteamericano que conoció en internet. Se enamoró de él, pero el muchacho, además de ser increíblemente inmaduro, no estaba listo para salir del clóset. También parecía estar encandilado por alguien más. Menuda suerte la suya. Ese día no había sido excepcionalmente bueno para el caballero. Su trabajo de escritor no rendía frutos, y su obra aún no estaba terminada. "Regrets" parecía ser la oportunidad perfecta para dejar de ser un escritor del montón y convertirse en uno resaltante e influyente. Pero estaba completamente bloqueado. No tenía idea de cómo Oliver, su alter ego en la historia, iba a salir del apuro amoroso en el que estaba. Y sinceramente, lo único que se le ocurría para concluir su novela, era un escenario en el que Oliver terminara completamente derrotado por la vida. Pero no quería que fuese así. Oliver debía salir victorioso y aprender de sus errores, de sus _arrepentimientos_. Aún así…

Esa mañana prometía ser como cualquier otra. El día anterior, dejó Londres y se aventuró a París, donde el ambiente ajetreado, similar al de su ciudad, lo hizo adaptarse y sentirse acogido inmediatamente. Decidió tomarse al menos dos días libres para conseguir algo que le gustara para su libro. Así que inmediatamente, visitó todas las plazas y centros comerciales, para obtener algo de la vivacidad que ellos desprendían. Intentó salir de su ensimismamiento para poder disfrutar el ambiente a su alrededor y que su alma consiguiera la inspiración necesaria para continuar. Y no pudo. Se sentía tan frustrado por estar trabado que su última aventura del día sería ir a un bar de mala muerte por ahí. El alcohol lo tranquilizó, aunque de un momento a otro, estaba haciendo escándalo dentro del lugar. De un momento a otro, el joven al que intentaba ligar, lo estaba tratando de golpear por "sobrepasarse" con él. ¿Acaso era una joven damisela virginal? ¿qué tenía de malo un inocente roce de sus manos para demostrarle que le parecía atractivo? Arthur era tan inconsciente de sus acciones por su estado de ebriedad, que olvidó completamente que no todos los hombres eran homosexuales como él. Harto del coqueteo, el hombre a su lado, se deshizo de su agarre bruscamente, y esto enfureció al inglés con voluminosas cejas, frunciéndolas en un gesto de desagrado y enojo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, estúpido? ¿Quieres pelear?

Y un fuerte golpe fue propinado en su barbilla. Casi lo dejó noqueado e inconsciente, sin embargo, Arthur se levantó por su gran fuerza de voluntad (o terquedad. Había más de esta segunda) y optó por hacer un escándalo y berrinche que asustó a la clientela que se encontraba ahí. Incluyendo al hombre que le acababa de golpear. Se quedó ahí un rato más. Su embriaguez era tal, que el hombre de la barra le suplicaba que por favor detuviera su racha de bebida. Pero Arthur hizo caso omiso, y siguió quejándose de su suerte. De su terrible suerte. Sintió, de repente, un estirón fuerte, y sintiéndose completamente aturdido, se dio cuenta de que Francis Bonnefoy, su gran amor de la universidad, era quien lo había arrastrado al callejón de mala muerte en el que se encontraban.

A decir verdad, no se esperaba para nada su presencia. La última vez que había sabido de él, estaba en un crucero que lo iba a llevar a tierras exóticas, por allá, en medio oriente. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse cuál había sido su diversión por allá. Aunque… ¿hace cuánto había recibido esa noticia?

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, su empalagosa voz hizo aparición en sus oídos.

— ¡Arthur, soy yo mon ami!

— ¡Ya me di cuenta, idiota!

Ninguno de los dos hombres se daba cuenta del escándalo que hacían, ambos ebrios y gritando. Tanto, que muchas personas que pasaron por ahí se dieron cuenta de la sarta de maldiciones en inglés que Arthur soltaba y las palabras dulces y arrastradas de Francis. Tanto, que captaron la atención de un perdido Matthew que desafortunadamente vagaba en círculos cada vez más grandes, y que nadie se detenía a ayudar por su… problema. Si es que se le podía considerar como tal.

Aturdido y confundido por ambas voces, ya que entendía perfectamente los idiomas proferidos, se dirigió al escándalo, y ahí encontró lo último que hubiera esperado ver en el día: Francis abrazaba posesivamente a un hombre de cejas pobladas y éste, intentaba por todos los medios librarse de los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban. Los caballeros estaban cubiertos de un rubor que delataba su estado de ebriedad, y Matthew se acercó al callejón en el que los estaba observando y procedió a aproximarse un poco más de forma sutil para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Aunque no fuera de su incumbencia en lo absoluto.

— Bloody hell… ¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ!

— Oh Arthur. En las noches de soledad, tú eres al que recurro para dormir apaciblemente. Si tuvieras una idea de la falta que… no. ¡SI TUVIERAS UNA IDEA DEL BIEN QUE ME HACÍAS!

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON "TÚ ERES AL QUE RECURRO", DESGRACIADO PERVERTIDO?!

— A lo que tú quieras que me refiera, amour…

— Hum… hello?

Su voz era apenas audible, pero logró captar la atención de ambos hombres. Detuvo el forcejeo del que eran protagonistas en aquél callejón.

— ¿A… Alfred?

La sorpresa de Matthew no se hizo esperar y no reaccionó antes de que un extrañado y enojado Arthur se abalanzara contra él, adquiriendo fuerza de quién sabe dónde para librarse del francés.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DECIDISTE DEJARME?! ¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA YA NO PUEDO CONTINUAR LA NOVELA DE LA QUE TE HABÍA HABLADO, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! ¡YA NI SIQUIERA PUEDO ESCRIBIR UNA LÍNEA!

Antes de que pudiera seguir dándole golpes con sus puños y que Matthew supiera cómo actuar, Francis detuvo bruscamente la escena aventando su cuerpo contra Arthur, quitándolo de encima del anonadado canadiense. Lo sostuvo nuevamente contra el suelo, y habló con firmeza para que su acompañante lo escuchara claramente.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Ese es Matthew, no Alfred! ¿A quién te refieres?

— ¡ESE ESTÚPIDO ME DEJÓ, NI SIQUIIERA SE DIO EL TIEMPO DE DECIRME POR QUÉ! Simplemente… desapareció un día y jamás volvió a aparecer.

Gruesas lágrimas escaparon de su rostro, y Francis se detuvo. Matthew se levantó del suelo, y procedió a acercarse tímidamente a ambos, sin saber si sería apropiado.

— ¿Francis?

— ¿¡Y cómo demonios se conocen!?

— E… ¡espere! Yo no soy Alfred. Alfred es mi hermano mayor.

Se apresuró a aclarar antes de que Arthur explotara nuevamente, y fue entonces cuando los dos volvieron su completa atención a Matt.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — cuestionó Francis y Matthew suspiró, tan confundido como los otros dos. Sin embargo, se sintió con la responsabilidad de intentar aclarar lo más pronto posible el mal entendido que se estaba formando. Después de todo, era el único sobrio.

— Alfred es mi hermano mayor. Francis es mi vecino, lo conocí esta mañana. ¿Usted es…?

— Arthur Kirkland. Caballero inglés y… ¡oh! Espera pequeño… ¡me haces cosquillas!

¿Por qué Arthur repentinamente había empezado a dar vueltas y a platicar con… la nada?

Matthew sintió un brazo apoyándose en su hombre izquierdo y se alteró por el repentino contacto. Era Francis que se reía levemente.

— Así es él. Cuando se pone así se pone agresivo, pero también aparecen sus "amigos mágicos".

— ¿Amigos mágicos? — Matthew miraba preocupado cómo es que Arthur parecía ponerse amigable con el aire y lo acariciaba.

— ¡Arthur!

La voz de Francis pareció despertarlo de su ensueño, y enseguida volvió la vista a la causa de sus anteriores llantos, recordando repentinamente cómo es que había llegado a esa situación.

— Alfred y yo nos conocimos en un foro de citas. Ambos llevábamos algún tiempo… charlando. — relataba, recordando algunos momentos vividos con el estadounidense, siempre alegre y lleno de vitalidad. — Aunque me dejó. Recientemente me dejó. Y te pareces a él. Francis es mi ex pareja. ¿Y tú… cómo demonios lo conoces?

El brusco y rápido final que había tenido la historia de Arthur, hicieron a Matthew procesar rápidamente que su hermano probablemente lo había dejado por el reciente encuentro que había tenido con Alejandro. Y que Alfred había frecuentado esas páginas de citas online de las que tanto desconfiaba. Y que casualmente la ex pareja de Francis era el mismo hombre con el que su hermano había estado manteniendo contacto esos últimos meses. Todo indicaba, según las conclusiones de Matthew que el mundo era muy pequeño. Y que probablemente, él no deibó de haberse acercado en primer lugar.

— Yo… Francis es mi vecino. Y… ¿trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo?

— ¿Él, con un trabajo?

La pregunta que Arthur soltó estaba cargada de burla e incredulidad. Y se hubiera carcajeado, de no ser porque Francis interrumpió rápidamente.

— Te equivocas, encanto. — apuntó, acariciándole suavemente una mejilla a Matthew aprovechando su cercanía. — No trabajo en ese lugar.

— Entonces, ¿qué hacías ahí?

— Trabaja en la empresa de tu padre, ¿no?

Arthur interrumpió su interacción para preguntar lo que hasta ahora se hacía evidente. Francis era muy selectivo con sus conquistas, y obviamente no estaría con alguien que no luciera igual de bien que él. Ese bastardo vanidoso…

— ¿¡Empresa de tu padre!?

— Así es cher. _Le monde de Paris_ es propiedad de la gran familia Bonnefoy. De la que soy miembro, claro.

Alardeó coquetamente, y Arthur rodó los ojos.

— Oye, tú. — llamó, dirigiéndose a Matthew. — No sé cómo te llames. Pero te recomiendo alejarte de él. Vas a salir lastimado si le sigues el juego.

Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar extrañado a qué se refería exactamente, vino la primera arcada por parte de Arthur, seguido de vómito, seguramente debido a la intoxicación.

Sólo quería salir de ahí y recostarse en la habitación de su hotel.

Matt contempló cómo es que Arthur se paraba con dificultad del suelo, y procedió a ayudarlo, a pesar de que Francis a su lado, risueño, lo quisiera detener.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el canadiense preocupado, aunque Arthur estaba necio y no quería recibir ayuda en lo absoluto.

— ¡Claro que sí! Solamente… quiero ir a casa.

Contestó, sintiendo cómo el orgullo se le desquebrajaba y gruesas lágrimas (no sabiendo si eran de coraje, resentimiento, resignación o tristeza) salían a borbotones de sus ojos verdes, acompañados de unos hipidos que no pudo detener en un buen rato.

Matthew no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Tenía a dos hombres borrachos, uno más agresivo que el otro y al borde de la histeria. El otro comportándose como un patán, vanidoso y petulante. Apenas había procesado el hecho de que Francis era prácticamente su jefe. Lo pensaría después con más profundidad, pero por ahora, debía ayudarlos.

— Arthur, ¿dónde estás hospedado?

El susodicho alzó la mirada lentamente, y casi contestó conteniendo el llanto que seguía saliendo.

— No muy lejos de aquí. Tengo una tarjeta en mi bolsillo. Tómala y dime dónde es para tomar un taxi o algo.

Matthew obedeció las indicaciones, con la excepción de que tomó a Francis con él para acompañarlo. Y con la ayuda del taxista, supo ubicarse mejor y regresó finalmente a casa.

 **FXM**

— ¡Matt! ¡Hey! ¿qué cuentas, brother?

La pantalla de la computadora mostraba a un Alfred alegre de poder recibir finalmente noticias de su hermanito. Lo echaba de menos y no existía persona más paciente que él.

— Hola Alfred. ¿Me puedes hablar por favor de Arthur Kirkland?

Su voz no reflejaba reproche. Y eso fue lo que asustó un poco a Alfred.

— O.. Oh. Sí, es un ¿amigo de internet?

Bien, sabía que si Matthew preguntaba de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, algo debía saber. Y también sabía que su mentira no valía de nada.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Matthew, y decidió que era mejor preguntar después. No quería que su hermano se alterara y despertara a su huésped temporal.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

— ¡Excelentes! O algo así.

Respondió rascándose la nuca, nervioso. Matt, con su silencio, lo instó a que continuara, y después de que le relatara lo mismo que en su correo, con los mismos vagos detalles, retomó la palabra.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— No lo sé. Supongo que esperar una señal divina o algo así.

— Alfred… quiero que seas feliz. No deberías reprimirte esta vez.

— ¡Hablas como si fuera a decirle algo de esto a Alejandro!

— ¿Y por qué no?

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada a través de la pantalla y ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundos.

Finalmente, Matthew se rindió. Sus consejos no iban a servir de nada si Alfred no tomaba la iniciativa de una vez por todas. Después de todo, por más que Matt se esforzara en facilitarle las cosas a su hermano con palabras, no iba a servir de nada si Al no ponía nada de su parte. Decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?

— Decidieron que lo mejor era irse de vacaciones a Japón. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ellos allá y yo aquí.

Alfred hizo un puchero divertido, y Matthew se río un poco. No era secreto para la familia Jones/Williams que el primogénito de ambos hermanos era un friki. Le apasionaban los mangas, los cómics y los videojuegos. Por ello, con sus padres en la tierra del sol naciente, de donde provenían todas aquellas cosas que tanto le apasionaban, Alfred se sintió ligeramente ofendido (por no decir "sumamente traicionado").

— Japón suena bien.

— Lo sé. No entiendo porqué no me llevaron…

— ¿Las palabras: "eres un hombre independiente", no te suenan, Alfred?

— ¡Aún así debieron avisarme o algo! Tengo otro amigo por allá, además.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ahora me vas contar qué sucedió con Arthur Kirkland… y de tu amigo?

Matthew era un experto sacándole información a Alfred. Era la única persona en el mundo capaz de doblegar su gran ego e inocente personalidad. Claro, Alejandro también lo era, pero él a mayor escala, por conocerlo de toda la vida.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Alfred.

— Arthur y yo hablamos durante un tiempo. Mantuvimos… una especie de relación o algo así. Pero me di cuenta de que no podía… no podía seguir con él. ¡No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando, de veras Matt! — aclaró, alterándose de repente. Matthew sabía que su hermano aún no estaba listo para admitir que también gustaba de hombres, así que calló, porque por más que quisiera abrirle los ojos, Alfred aún no estaba listo. — Es que… tenía lindos ojos.

— Sí, los tenía.

Coincidió Matthew, haciendo ese comentario distraídamente.

— Espera… ¿lo conoces?

— ¿Hum? Sí. Lo conocí hoy.

Contó, quitándole importancia al asunto, porque al igual que él, Alfred era un experto sacándole información a Matt. Y Matt era consciente de ello.

— ¡¿Cómo y por qué?!

— Pues… digamos que tenemos un amigo en común.

— Vaya, ¿en serio hiciste amigos tan rápido? Que yo recuerde, Carlos y tú tardaron años en formar una mistad.

Carlos era un amigo de ascendencia cubana con el que Matthew entabló una "amistad". Se buscaban y se llevaban bien, pero sólo era ocasionalmente, cuando Carlos no lo confundía con su hermano mayor y lo golpeaba por "ser un cretino con aires de grandeza que cree en la esclavitud". Estúpido Alfred… ¿para qué se buscaba problemas en el club de debate? Debatir era hablar pacíficamente, no querer imponer ideas a la fuerza.

— Pues… supongo que sí. Creo. Me tengo que ir Al, realmente tengo sueño.

— … espero que termines de contarme esto.

Y finalizó la llamada.

 **FXM**

— En serio no entiendo en qué demonios estabas pensando, Gilbert. Es un poco frustrante tener que cargar contigo cuando estás ebrio.

— Sí, sí…

Gilbert seguía fielmente a Roderich, que hacía sus compras en el supermercado. Realmente, el alemán no tenía mucho que hacer, y cómo no, decidió ir con su mejor amigo. Supuestamente estaba ahí con la promesa de ayudarlo, pero solamente platicaba un rato mientras Roderich cargaba todo. Tampoco era como que Roderich se quejara mucho.

— Deberías dejar de procurar esos lugares de mala muerte, Gilbert. Me preocupas.

Extrañado por tan inesperadas palabras (digamos que Roderich no era muy afectivo), Gilbert finalmente centró toda la atención en el señorito (así lo llamaba de cariño).

— ¿Cómo?

— Dije… — prosiguió Roderich, pero estaba rojo como un tomate. Sabía que Gilbert estaba distraído, como siempre, y no esperó que hubiera puesto atención a sus palabras. Claro, que ahora comprobaba que no era así. — Ah. Este precio es exagerado para un pastel.

El repentino cambio de tema, era normal en Roderich. Era orgulloso, y Gilbert debió suponer desde un principio que no repetiría algo tan cursi como aquello en un buen tiempo. A veces, estar enamorado de Roderich, era como un suplicio eterno.

— Es una ganga. — Respondió, observando con desprecio el pastel que Roderich sostenía, analizando su precio. Esa masa dulce había sido la distracción que había hecho que su Rode dejara de prestarle atención. — Además, creo que Elizaveta y Lili lo valen.

— Claro que sí, pero… — ahora estaba considerando seriamente en comprar aquél pastel de verdad. Con elegantes acabados y decorado hermosamente con betún, aquél pastel podía ser mucho mejor que los que vendían en las pastelerías. Teniendo en cuenta que en aquellos lugares realmente exageraban con los precio, era cierto que ese pastel era una ganga, y conociendo a las chicas (que cumplían ya cuatro años como pareja y estaban dispuestas a festejarlo), sabía que sería de su agrado. Sin embargo…

— ¿En serio crees que lo valga?

Y cuando Gilbert vio el rostro supuestamente impasible y analítico de su acompañante, este se dio cuenta de que a Rode realmente le importaba, y porqué estaba tan enamorado de él.

A pesar de no mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, y ser considerado frívolo, por la mayoría de conocidos que tenía, Gilbert se daba cuenta de que a Roderich realmente le importaban las personas cercanas a él. Si no, nunca iría por él cuando estaba ebrio.

— Lo hace.

— ¿Gilbert?

El nombre del susodicho había sido pronunciado por una voz femenina. Una que Gilbert conocía muy bien, y que no esperaba volver a escuchar jamás.

Roderich también volteó a ver a la fémina que estaba a un lado de ambos, y se sorprendió también de encontrarla ahí.

— ¿J… Jeanne?

 **Ahora sí se viene lo shido –inserte el meme-.**

 **No, no pondré a Jeanne como una perra maldita, si es lo que piensan. Quiero que me digan qué es lo que piensan de su aparición. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo interferirá este nuevo factor en la relación de Mattie y Francis? ¿Cuándo comenzarán a enamorarse estos dos?**

 **Tranquilos, que esta wea va lenta, pero segura. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Esperemos que también pueda continuar el otro fic que tengo pendiente #Pray4Lisuko.**

 **Bai.**


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew había deseado desesperadamente a alguien. A alguien que lo comprendiera, a alguien que lo amara. Pero que lo hiciera de una manera tan intensa, que fuera capaz de sacar fortaleza de sólo ese pensamiento. Lo intentó una vez: esa única vez, había sido una linda chica llamada Amelia. No es que la hubiera buscado, apareció un día ofreciéndole un helado de chocolate que su actual pareja no había aceptado como compensación de una pelea que recién habían tenido, y Matt aceptó. De ahí en adelante, Amelia y él comenzaron a hablar. A Matthew le sorprendía la soltura que siempre parecía cargar Amelia en su personalidad, y admitía que alguien fuera de su círculo familiar sería bien recibido. Su único amigo era Carlos, que últimamente pasaba tiempo con su novia, y no tenía tiempo para atender sus estúpidas (a palabras de Matthew) necesidades afectivas. Amelia entonces rompió con su pareja, y Matthew vio la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a cortejarla: una que otra vez le llevaba detalles, y hasta escribió poemas en su honor (no era el mejor utilizando las palabras, pero nada le quitaba el mérito de que lo intentaba). Y aunque era dulce, atento y cariñoso, Amelia lo rechazó rotundamente, alegando que ella no se sentía cómoda viéndolo de esa manera. Jamás se sintió tan decepcionado en su vida. Amelia era motivo de vida. Su imagen misma representaba luz, y a Matt, que era un chico solitario y en constante depresión, eso le sentaba de maravilla. Sus ojos eran azules e irradiaban alegría, su cabello rubio, brillante, y ni hablar de su espectacular figura, que gritaba "salud" por cada poro de su cuerpo. Compartía ciertas similitudes con su hermano Alfred (en todo aspecto), pero eso sólo lo hacía mejor. Se llevaba bien con su familia, y eso era algo que las ex's porristas de Alfred no habían hecho jamás.

A partir de ese instante, las cosas empezaron a ir en decadencia. Amelia buscaba cualquier excusa para evadirlo, y Matthew sólo suspiraba y asentía ante cada mentira que ella profería. Pronto, comenzó a dejar de buscarla. La situación en su casa no era mejor. Como de costumbre, él pasaba desapercibido, y aunque siempre fue capaz de mantener el terreno emocional separado del académico, su salud física comenzó a mostrarse más frágil. Él nunca se enfermó mucho, sin embargo, sus diecisiete años fueron la época donde más resfriados cogió, y donde más "bajas" escolares tuvo. Nadie se dio cuenta de esto, por supuesto. Ni siquiera su hermano. Siempre cargó todo por su cuenta, y aunque no se arrepentía de no haber pedido ayuda, tiempo más tarde, se dio cuenta de cuán fuerte era. Se dio cuenta de que quizá llorar en brazos de otra persona jamás fue lo suyo, por lo que de ahí sacó la fortaleza que pensó que sacaría del cariño de otra persona. Era diferente, se decía a sí mismo. Era diferente de los demás, que vivían constantemente apegados a alguien. Por supuesto que amaba a su familia, pero realmente jamás fueron el soporte que él necesitó.

Las preguntas en ella, sin embargo, comenzaron a surgir. ¿Matthew era gay? ¿Matthew tenía "inclinaciones especiales"? Llegó a los 23 años y jamás había tenido una pareja. Esto, sin embargo, no fue beneficioso bajo ningún concepto social. Sus compañeros de universidad eran alocados, y en más de una ocasión se cuestionaron sobre la sexualidad de Matthew. Vivir en una época en donde la sociedad progresa en cuanto a la apertura de mente fue algo que ayudó a que no lo excluyeran (aunque él nunca hubiera renunciado a su heterosexualidad…).

Más de una vez lo dejó en claro: "no soy gay". Esas siempre fueron sus palabras. Era frustrante ver cómo sus compañeros llevaban chicas de vez en cuando a la cama, y él, por supuesto, no era capaz de ser notado o hablarles. Su invisibilidad lo estaba volviendo loco. Matthew siempre suspiraba y se decía que no le importaba, que el amor llegaría algún día a su vida. Por supuesto, esto sólo fue una mentira que él mismo construyó y en la que intentó refugiarse siempre.

Poco a poco, el entusiasmo inocente que Matt poseyó siempre se fue apagando. No era capaz de animarse y su vida siempre era una sucesión de acontecimientos grises. Ni siquiera terminar su licenciatura en diseño gráfico fue algo que lo lograra entusiasmar en la cumbre de sus 24 años de edad. Su "celebración" fue una excusa en donde Alfred y Carlos se emborracharon y lo dejaron de lado, en la barra del bar sin tener idea de qué hacer ahí. Carlos se había ido con una esbelta y morena chica con cabello oscuro y piel cobriza. Cabe mencionar que no regresó. Alfred se metió con un sujeto de aspecto latino que daba aires a cierta persona. Como era de esperarse. Y él, se quedó ahí, esperando entre la música y la gente que algo pasara. Algo, algo que lo moviera de ese asiento y lo convenciera de que la vida era capaz de mejorar. Pero nada.

Al día siguiente de esa fatídica celebración. Matthew no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó, se preparó para la burla de trabajo que había obtenido y se fue. Sus padres le prestaron el coche, así que no batalló al transportarse. De regreso a casa, fue a una tienda de autoservicio. De esas que están abiertas las veinticuatro horas. Esa tienda estaba prácticamente aislada. No había muchos locales o tiendas de servicio cerca, más que un pequeño restaurante a unos dos kilómetros. Matthew se aseguró de que fuera en un lugar donde nadie sospechara nada. Caminó, alejándose del auto y de la tienda, hacia un bosque que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Era un parque conocido localmente, pero él se perdió entre las sombras de los árboles, en las zonas verdes que no poseían absolutamente ningún letrero o que indicara que la gente solía pasearse por ahí. Estaba oscuro, aislado, y entonces, se acercó al lugar que estuvo buscando durante días y que parecía perfecto para terminar con su existencia.

Era un precipicio que daba al lago por dónde las familias solían sentarse a hacer un picnic. Ahora, ahí sí que habían letreros, pero bastante percudidos por el tiempo, que advertían en letras mayúsculas cosas como "PRECAUCIÓN" o "PELIGRO". Claro que Matt no les hizo caso. Estaba decidido a acabar con todo. Incluso cuando lo recuerda, Matthew se sorprende que ni una sola lágrima hubiera escapado durante los segundos en los que había decidido acabar con todo. Pero entonces, él reflexiona: es completamente lógico que fuera de esa manera. La vida de Matthew era desesperanzada, poco motivadora, aburrida, sin sentido. Amaba a sus seres queridos, pero ¿ellos le amaban a él?

Incluso ahora, Matt se preguntaba si era así. Pero justamente, cuando estaba a punto de tomar el paso decisivo y saltar al acantilado, una dulce y melodiosa voz apareció entre la espesura del bosque.

"Alouette, gentille Alouette,

Alouette, je te plumerai."

Matthew había escuchado esa canción muchísimas veces. Era común escuchar a niños cantarla en Canadá. Pero no fue aquello lo que hizo que detuviera sus pasos. Ni siquiera la inesperada aparición de la voz. Matt estaba tan cansado, que eso hubiera sido el menor impedimento para evitar que se tirara de una vez. No. Matthew se detuvo, porque en cuanto volteó para observar qué sucedía, unos bellos ojos azules lo miraban atentamente. La chica poseía una cara amable y ojos brillantes. Era rubia como él, y su sonrisa desconcertó a Matt por completo.

Los segundos pasaban, y ninguno decía nada. Matt seguía al borde del precipicio y ella continuaba mirándolo. Entonces, cuando reaccionó, la analizó: tenía el uniforme del parque, y entonces, todo tuvo sentido.

— ¿Qué? — soltó finalmente, un poco a la defensiva. En ese instante, Matthew se dio cuenta de que estaba a la defensiva. Justamente, cuando necesitaba que nadie lo notara, aparecía esa chica. — ¿No vas a decirme nada?

— Las palabras sobran. — contestó ella con un pronunciadísimo acento extranjero reflejado en su inglés. — Aún si te dijera algo, saltarías, ¿no es así?

Y entonces, él se quedó pensativo. Había planeado todo casi poseído. Nunca se detuvo a analizar las circunstancias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El sonido de la cascada fue lo único que se escuchó mientras unos minutos que a él le parecieron eternos, pasaban.

— Entonces, ¿qué fue? — preguntó ella de repente, sacando a Matthew de su estado meditativo. — ¿Un desengaño amoroso? ¿Maltrato? Me gustaría saber qué tan terrible es tu vida para comprenderte.

Esto hizo que Matt despertara y se alejara del precipicio casi saltando. En realidad, ¿qué había estado a punto de hacer? Entonces, sacudió la cabeza con frustración, y respondió.

— No fue nada de eso. Sólo… estoy cansado. — confesó, y sin darse cuenta, pequeños hipidos se hicieron presentes, y sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Sus ojos empezaron a irritarse, y la humedad empañaba sus grandes lentes. Se los quitó, y avergonzado, continuó, entre pequeños sollozos que aparecían involuntariamente. — No sé qué es lo que quiero. Sólo sé que ya no quiero estar aquí.

Y se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Qué vergüenza. A nadie le interesaba saber sus motivos. Él sólo era el punto de apoyo que estaba ahí en momentos de crisis. Ni más, ni menos.

La chica suspiró y se acercó a darle un abrazo. Matthew se exaltó. Era poco común que las personas tuvieran algún contacto físico con él. En ese instante, Matthew encontró mil motivos por los que era bueno vivir.

— Si quieres no digas nada más, sólo… fluye.

Y esta vez, Matt explotó en lloridos descontrolados. Entre sus frases dichas, las más repetidas fueron "soy un egoísta" y "perdóname".

Después de aquél incidente, Matthew cambió completamente. Intentaba ser entusiasta y llenar su vida de diferentes formas sanas. Jamás creyó que funcionaría, pero lo hizo.

Realmente tenía talento para su empleo. Sabía dibujar, y tenía un excelente gusto en colores y matices. En poco tiempo, incluso llegó a resaltar entre los otros. Su presencia seguía siendo muy poco notada, pero entre los empleados, el nombre de "Matthew Williams" era constantemente pronunciado. Matt pronto se llegó a sentir orgulloso de esto, y su baja autoestima comenzó a crecer. Pronto comenzaron a aparecer entre sus planes metas ligeramente más ambiciosas. Todos sus avances en menos de un año fueron notados, y entonces, Matthew decidió que era hora de comenzar a trabajar en algo en lo que realmente era bueno.

Desde pequeño, había tenido inclinación por la ropa. No tenía la imaginación para ser un diseñador, pero sí el gusto y el amor para escogerla. Así que lo decidió: trabajaría para una empresa de modas. Renunció a su empleo (en el que ahora, tenía excelentes referencias) para comenzar con lo que debió hacer desde el inicio: enfocarse en hacer lo que él quería. Fue cuestión de tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo trasladarse a París, donde la visión de sus aspiraciones crecía aún más. Incluso ahora, Matt era incapaz de creerse que estaba ahí. Y todo se lo debía a la misteriosa chica que después de aquella ocasión, no volvió a ver.

Matthew estaba nostálgico. Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando se puso a pensar nuevamente en esa chica, que debió haber considerado un ángel desde un principio. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué había decidido voltear a verlo en aquella ocasión? Probablemente, nunca obtendría la respuesta.

Durmió poco, y esa vez ni siquiera había ruido molesto que se lo impidiese. Con movimientos vagos, se preparó para ir al trabajo. Extrañamente, se sentía con energía. No rebosaba, pero no se sentía tan cansado como ayer… el día en el que había conocido a Francis Bonnefoy, hijo de su jefe y hombre que por las noches le quitaba el sueño, y no precisamente por las mejores razones.

Lo había ayudado altruistamente, y sentía que lo correcto era hacerlo. No porque esperara una compensación, simplemente, su situación le provocó compasión. Francis no parecía mala persona. Sólo estaba perdido de tantos lujos que había tenido, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Matthew hizo de lado todos los prejuicios que pudo haber tenido sobre él, y las primeras malas impresiones. Bien, el hombre se acostaba por conveniencia con la joven hija de la casera y había mantenido aventuras con al menos cuatro chicas más del edificio. Eso no significaba nada. Sacudió la cabeza y repentinamente, en plena ducha, se sintió mal. Si era tan coqueto como sus antecedentes señalaban, significaba que realmente no había visto nada especial en él, como quiso creer en un principio. Eso lo decepcionó un poco.

Salió con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, y en cuanto abrió su puerta, notó que el televisor estaba encendido y la persona que reposaba en su sillón hace apenas unos momentos, ya no estaba. Olió el café y los huevos, así que rápidamente se dirigió a la pequeñísima cocina. Encontró con sorpresa que Francis se había levantado y que en ese instante, meneaba el sartén en su parrilla eléctrica con gracia y habilidad. Seguía igual de desgarbado, y posiblemente, aún tenía secuelas de la borrachera de anoche.

Matthew se acercó, curioso, comprobando que efectivamente, había dos huevos en su sartén. Había una taza humeante al lado del cocinero, y entonces, el mismo volteó a verlo.

Matthew se alteró ligeramente y pensó que lo estaba importunando, porque al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, concluyó que lo mejor era dejar a Francis, aunque estuviera en su propia casa.

— L… lo siento.

Dijo torpemente, y cuando se dio media vuelta para ir a vestirse, Francis apagó la parrilla y lo tomó por el brazo.

— No, no, no… de hecho, llegas justo a tiempo. Hay que desayunar.

La sonrisa que Francis le dedicó, revolvió un poco el estómago de Matthew, pero no de manera desagradable. De repente, sintió otro tipo de mirada sobre él. Francis había pasado de verlo a los ojos, a pasearse por el cuello y los pectorales húmedos sobre los que aún escurrían gotas provenientes de su cabello. Matthew rápidamente se zafó del agarre, nervioso. Nunca nadie le había dedicado ese tipo de mirada. Con una incomodidad y tensión creciente, se encerró en la única habitación en su departamento y rápidamente se vistió. Cuando salió, escuchó en el baño el sonido del agua salir, y notó que en la mesa de la sala (la única), la comida estaba servida en dos platos y dos tazas. Matt observó en el noticiero, y comprobó, que aún había tiempo de desayunar y de incluso, socializar con Francis.

La palabra "socializar", provocó estragos en la mente de Matt. Diversos recuerdos de cómo había intentado entablar conversaciones con otras personas y cómo prácticamente lo pasaban de largo, se le antojaron tristes y desagradables a Matthew. No quería que sucediera lo mismo con Francis. Así que rápidamente descartó la idea. Sin embargo, la situación de Francis lo hizo replantearse rápidamente las circunstancias, nuevamente.

Francis estaba en problemas. Francis no sabía qué hacer. La situación económica de Francis (según había soltado entre balbuceos la noche anterior) era crítica. Matthew lo conocía y tenía posibilidades de ayudarlo. Qué hacer, qué hacer…

— Oh. Espero que la comida esté siendo de tu agrado, Matthew. Aunque no me explico por qué estás despierto — soltó Francis, sentándose inesperadamente a su lado. Matthew no lo vio, no quería hacerlo. Ese complejo de héroe que atacaba a su hermano de manera tan seguida, estaba invadiéndolo a él también, y a diferencia de Alfred, que no era consciente de ello, él sí lo sabía. Matthew suspiró frustrado. Francis lo tomó del hombro y antes de que pudiera proferir palabra, Francis habló nuevamente.

— Hey, ¿estás bien?

Y cuando Matt iba a contestar, se dio cuenta, y cuando se dio cuenta, le lanzó a Francis lo primero que estuvo a su alcance, o sea, una almohada. Se cubrió el rostro completamente abochornado.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS DESNUDO!?

Exclamó Matthew escandalizado, Francis simplemente rió con coqueto encanto que le salía completamente natural, casi involuntariamente. Casi.

— Porque es sábado. — dijo Francis, casi como si fuera obvio algo que Matthew no se daba cuenta. — Los sábados no voy a ningún lugar. Además, hoy hace calor. — Matthew sintió un escalofrío cuando la palabra "calor" tomó forma en los labios del francés. No estaba seguro, pero parecía que había otro significado más del que utilizaba Francis en el contexto. — Así que, como es usual, salí así después de secarme. Así que no te preocupes

Matthew se destapó la cara, sólo lo necesario para poder ver el rostro de Francis a su lado. Éste le guiñó un ojo, y entonces Matthew se armó de valor, y desocupó sus manos para poder hablar y ser comprendido.

— Pero esta no es tu casa, _Monsieur_ Bonnefoy. Por favor… ponte algo encima. — el huevo de repente se le antojó extraño a Matthew. Esos inquietantes pensamientos le estaban preocupando.

Entonces, cayó en cuenta de algo que dijo su compañero: era sábado. Matthew soltó una gran bocanada de aire, y un poco menos tenso, relajó sus hombros y cerró sus ojos. Podría tomar una siesta esa tarde.

— Me estás preocupando, Matt. ¿Realmente estás bien?

Francis casi estaba encima de él, pero esta vez no le prestó atención. Podría descansar su agitada mente, después de todo.

— Sí, sí. Es sólo que necesito dormir.

Francis lo miró, extrañado. De pasar a la tensión sexual que él buscaba provocar en el muchacho, habían pasado a un extraño ambiente del que él se sentía completamente ajeno. Era extraño, se dijo. Era extraño porque él sabía leer a las personas, pero Matthew había estado actuando completamente diferente a lo que esperaba hasta ahora.

La primera vez que lo vio, acertó en muchas cosas: era un encantador muchacho tímido con grandes aspiraciones. Francis admitía que sentía debilidad especial por esa clase de personas, así que de inmediato, decidió que él estaría en su cama.

Sonaba frívolo, pero Francis creía en el _amour_. El amor de cualquier tipo. No importaba lo que dijeran las mujeres y los hombres con los que se acostaba, él simplemente amaba a su manera. No todos lo comprendían.

Francis rápidamente se replanteó otra estrategia, y en esos instantes, Matthew tomó la palabra.

— Francis, — lo llamó, esta vez más decidido, aunque aún en una postura floja, con los ojos cerrados. — quiero ayudarte.

Está bien, ahora eso sí que lo desconcertó. Demasiado. Matthew levantó la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos. Podía leer la determinación que se ocultaba tras ese color violeta.

— ¿Ayudarme? — repitió, queriendo sonar casual, pero igualmente desconcertado. — ¿A qué te refieres Matt? ¿Acaso quieres darme _algo_ para ayudarme?

Sus insinuaciones siempre provocaban con Matthew el efecto instantáneo deseado, pero no el que él esperaba al largo plazo.

"— _Pues…_ _— contestaría un Matthew rojísimo, enredando un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice mientras tímidamente bajaba la mirada. —…s… si no te molesta, puedes tomar cuánto desees._

 _Y el resto de la mañana, se perdería entre gemidos y suspiros ahogados que serían provocados por nadie más que Francis, que ahora contaría con alguien más a quien brindarle su amour."_

Pero de estas fantasías, sólo la parte donde el chico se sonrojaba, era la que se cumpliría.

— Sí. — La decisión, a pesar del suave rojo que coloreaba el cutis de Matthew, era palpable gracias a sus palabras. — Quiero que resuelvas tu problema, Francis. — Esto distrajo las intenciones iniciales del francés. Rápidamente, cambió de postura, e hizo ademanes para que Matthew continuara con sus palabras. — Antes de venir, mis padres pretendían ayudarme, y para ello, encontraron un empleo.

Matthew recordó lo orgulloso que se puso cuando sus padres alegaron que el dinero ahorrado para ir a París no le serviría de mucho una vez ahí, y que necesitaba un trabajo para poder trabajar, al menos temporalmente. Su prima Madeleine podría ayudarlo, ya que ella atendía un pequeño negocio de repostería por los alrededores. Apenas llegó, Mady lo recibió con un gran abrazo y la promesa de visitarlo seguido. No lo había hecho, pero por cuestiones laborales, más que nada. Matthew aparentaba timidez y hasta poca capacidad de hacer las cosas por su cuenta; pues bien, Madeleine realmente era así.

Indefensa, casi rayando en lo absurdo, Mady era lo que aparentaba a primera vista. Matthew estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Francis a conseguir ingresos, pero él tendría que poner de su parte. Eso implicaba que no debía tocar a Madeleine bajo ninguna circunstancia o motivo.

— Es una repostería, ahí trabaja mi prima. Ella puede ayudarte.

Francis pestañeó ante lo que Matthew le estaba diciendo. Pues bien, un trabajo le vendría de maravilla. Pero ese era el problema: él (Francis) no poseía ninguna habilidad especial. Acostumbrado a recibir todo, Francis había crecido siendo prácticamente inútil.

— Matt, cariño, aprecio que estés dispuesto a ayudarme, pero…

Y antes de que continuara, Matthew le calló con un ruidoso "SHHH".

— No te preocupes. Solicitan cocineros. Madeleine nos puede ayudar a conseguir el trabajo y yo puedo enseñarte a preparar algunos postres. Pero tengo dos condiciones: — Matthew alzó el dedo índice antes de que Francis pudiera alegar cualquier cosa. — primero: por favor, deja de llevar vecinas a tu casa. Es irritante, no me dejas dormir. Antes te lo advertí y pretendía chantajearte con eso, — Matthew recordó su primer encuentro y cómo amablemente lo había amenazado, y Francis también lo hizo, soltando una pequeña risa, divertido. — pero las cosas se han… torcido de manera inesperada.

Francis no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello.

— La segunda condición es que no tienes permitido acercarte a mi prima Madeleine más que para asuntos del trabajo.

— Oh, pequeño _Mathieu_ , ¿acaso detecto posesión y celos?

Francis bromeó, pero la mirada de Matt era casi asesina: hablaba completamente en serio. Francis asintió despacio, entendiendo que era para su beneficio y que no le convenía arruinar las cosas, sobre todo si ese chico, que apenas conoció a ayer, realmente estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

— Otra cosa… — y Matthew rápidamente fue a su habitación a buscar en el cesto de ropa sucia el pantalón que había usado el día de ayer para sacar una tarjetita en su bolsillo. Regresó al sillón, en donde Francis lo observaba expectante. Le entregó rápidamente el objeto, en donde se leía en elegantes letras cursivas _"Marianne"._ — Es el hotel en donde está tu amigo, Arthur.

— Espera un segundo. — lo interrumpió Francis, divertido. — Podemos ser cualquier cosa, querido. Pero nunca amigos.

— Como sea. — Matt le restó importancia al asunto de su relación. — Llama. Él se quedó con tus llaves.

 **FxM**

París no había cambiado en absoluto. Eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando Jeanne pisó nuevamente el suelo francés. El mismo ajetreo en los suburbios y el mismo aire se respiraba alrededor. Jeanne nunca se había considerado fanática de lo urbano, y aunque Estados Unidos no era precisamente la definición de rural, había sentido paz. Paz, porque eso era lo que buscó durante mucho tiempo, y lo que encontró allá, donde vivió.

Estados Unidos jamás se compararía con su amada Francia.

Jeanne rápidamente se instaló en casa de sus padres, que la esperaban entusiasmados y rebosantes de felicidad. La ayudaron a desempacar, y la incitaron a descansar después de su largo viaje.

Al día siguiente, antes de pensar en otra cosa, Jeanne recorrió los lugares que antes acostumbraba, y entre esos lugares, estaba el gran supermercado. Ahí, inesperadamente, se encontró con Gilbert Beilschmidt y Roderich Edelstein, que la saludaron anonadados. Ella les sonrió, comprendiendo en parte por qué su sorpresa: alguna vez dijo que no quería volver a verlos jamás.

— Hola chicos.

 **Bien. Creo que he dejado las cosas un poco obvias en este capítulo. Pero es que no podía esperar más a que esto sucediera. Sí, sé que prácticamente no avancé nada con respecto a Jeanne, pero he de decirles que quería enfocarme un poco más en la relación que Francis y Matthew empezarían a formar. Pronto las cosas avanzarán de manera positiva entre estos tórtolos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Opiniones pueden dejarlas en los reviews :3**

 **Si eres un lector/a fantasma, agradecería un follow o un favorito. Sus respuestas me motivan a seguir en fic**

 **Se despide Lisuko, con todo el amor del mundo.**

 **¡Abrazos!** 3


End file.
